


gymnocalycium

by iwriteficsnotstories



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Really Short Chapters, eventual minor character injury, they love Tims cause they're in cANADA, they work at the Home Depot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 9,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteficsnotstories/pseuds/iwriteficsnotstories
Summary: Keith works at Home Depot.





	1. the first chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! The next chapter of my other fic is giving me a hard time so I'm doing this just for fun!
> 
> Warning: sucky plot and REALLY short chapters
> 
> Enjoy!

“Excuse me, do you know where the cactuses are?” 

 

_ Cactuses, cactuses,  _ Keith thinks.

 

“Um,” he says, setting the bag of potting soil he was carrying down. 

 

The guy standing in front of him is cute. Tall, tan, brown hair, and the prettiest blue eyes Keith has ever seen.

 

“Yeah, they’re right inside.” Keith tells him, sticking a thumb towards the doors between the store and greenhouse. “Through that set of doors and on the right.”

 

The man smiles. “Thanks man!” 

 

Keith watches him run towards the automatic doors, almost slamming into them when he doesn’t slow down enough.

 

He picks up the bag of soil again.


	2. the second chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the guy is back

A week later, the same boy storms into the garden centre with a frown.

 

“It died.” He tells Keith.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Keith says. “Are you looking for a replacement or something?”

 

“Am I looking for a replacement,” the guy mutters mockingly. “I’m looking for my money back, pal.”

 

“Well,” Keith starts. “I don’t think we can accept a dead plant, sir.”

 

“It’s not like  _ I _ killed it.”

 

“I can assure you that we don’t sell dead cactuses.” Keith says. “And, I can safely assume that you would not buy a dead cactus.”

 

“How else could it have died?”

 

“Depends on what you did wrong.”

 

“I did nothing wrong!”

 

“Sir,” Keith says tiredly, looking around at the rest of the ceramic pots that need to be shelved. “If you have a complaint I suggest taking it up with-”

 

“Stop talking like that.”

 

“Excuse me?” Keith asks, offended.   
  


“Stop talking like that, that’s not how you normally talk.”

 

Keith raises a brow. “And how would _ you  _ know?”

 

“That’s how weird you sound,” says the man, pointing a finger at Keith. “I don’t even _know_ you and I can tell that you don’t talk like that.”

 

“Fine.” Keith clears his throat. “I don’t have time for your stupid complaints, try telling someone who might actually care. And don’t tell them I spoke disrespectfully,” he adds. “They’ll fire me for not following standard customer service rules.”

 

“Whoa, salty,” the boy laughs. “I like you.”

 

“Do you now?” Keith asks, rolling his eyes. “Now go away, I’m working.”

 

“What about my cactus?”

 

“I couldn’t give two shits about your cactus.”

 

The man laughs, walking away with a small wave.

 

Keith just stares back, offering a wave in return despite knowing the man won’t see it.

 

He sighs as he picks up a ceramic pot.


	3. the third chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the box incident

“Keith, are you in there?”

 

Keith stops breathing, begging himself to not make a sound.

 

“Keith,” Allura tries again. “I know you’re in here.”

 

He sighs before standing up, pushing the cardboard flaps of the box he was hiding in open. A few packing peanuts cling to his clothes as he swings one leg over the side of the box, and he brushes them off over the box before he turns to face his boss.

 

Confused between her smile and crossed arms, he apologizes. “I’m sorry, Allura.” He pauses. “I was..uh...hiding.”

 

“I see,” she says, moving closer. Allura steps behind him to fiddle with his hair, he realizes later that there were probably more pieces of Styrofoam stuck in his hair. “Any particular reason why?”

 

“James was kind of being an ass,” Keith says, momentarily forgetting he’s speaking to his boss. “I...wanted to  _ do  _ something but I couldn’t-”

 

“I’m glad you couldn't,” Allura says, putting her hands on his shoulders. He finches slightly from the contact, but thankfully Allura doesn’t bring attention to it. 

 

A moment passes before she waves her hands wildly. “I mean, I want you to fight back  _ of course _ but violence isn’t the answer.”

 

He shrugs.

 

Allura fiddles with her apron for a second before asking, “Want to talk about it?”


	4. the fourth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blue cactuses

The boy comes in to buy a cactus at least once a week. Sometimes two.

 

Keith has no idea what this guy does for a living or what his salary must be like, having the ability to regularly spend eight dollars a week on something as dumb as a cactus.

 

And every time, he makes Keith inspect it. He says he needs a professional evaluation to avoid the same outcome he had with the first cactus.

 

Keith doesn’t have the energy or desire to tell him that he’s not, in fact, a professional.

 

“Do these come in blue?” he asks on his fifth visit, holding another cactus. 

 

“If it’s out there, yeah.”

 

“Well it’s not.”

 

“Then,” Keith points the hose in a different direction, “it doesn’t come in blue.”

 

“Could you like, order it?” the guy asks, shifting his weight from his left foot to his right.

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“We carry all the colors. If it came in blue you’d see it out there.”

 

“Oh,” says the boy disappointedly.

 

Keith, for some reason, feels bad. “If you want, there are other types of cactuses with blue flowers. Succulents too.”

 

“Nah,” he says. “I like this kind.” He holds up the cactus, giving the yellow flower a fond look.

 

Keith swallows nervously.

 

He’s starting to find himself nervous around the boy.

 


	5. the fifth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura's afraid of birds pass it on

“Keith, there’s a bird’s nest near the top of the doorbell shelf in aisle five.”

 

“That’s cool,” he tells her.

 

“Everytime someone tests a doorbell it swoops down to attack them.”

 

Keith scrunches his nose. “Yikes.”

 

“Could you, um,” Allura stutters. “Remove it? Please?”

 

“Yeah, okay.” Keith says, shoveling the last of his pasta salad lunch into his mouth. “Not trying to be rude, but how come you can’t do it?”

 

“Ornithophobia,” she says, like she expects him to know what that is.

 

His confused look must prompt her. “The fear of birds.”

 

“You’re afraid of birds?” Keith asks, hiding his amusement. 

 

“They have demon eyes, Keith.”

 


	6. the sixth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how much would you pay for Keith?

One Tuesday, they’re short staffed, so Allura has Keith running the checkout in the garden section.

 

He’s trying to scan his own hand when the man comes in again.

 

“Hey, I was looking for you!” He says happily. “Didn’t expect to see you here!”

 

“Me neither,” says Keith, dismissing the first part of what the man said. He feels a bit of pride when the guy laughs.

 

“Not one for numbers, are you?” he asks.

 

Keith shrugs, turning the cactus over in his hands, trying to figure out where to scan the damn thing.

 

There’s no sticker, so eventually he just tells him to take it and makes a note to tell his boss to take it out of his paycheck. 

 

As he picks up the scanner again Keith wonders when he started doing nice things for people, but figures it was more so nice for him.

 

It turns out that the scanner can’t pick up the marker-drawn bar code on his palm, despite its accuracy.


	7. the seventh chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first word, my, second word, apron 
> 
> IF YOU GET THE REFERENCE ILY

“Your name’s Keith.”

 

Keith turns, having just finished a conversation with his boss. He looks at the man, a bit confused. “Yeah, I know.”

 

The guy rolls his eyes. “Well  _ I _ didn’t.”

 

“How?” Keith asks. “Did you never look at my apron? It’s-”

 

He stares at his apron, and the empty ‘Hi My Name Is’ box.

 

He looks back at the man, who’s started browsing through the selection of cactuses. “Was my name ever on this?”

 

“Not since I’ve known you, no.”

 

“How long have I known you?” asks Keith, bending down to pick up another red spray bottle. 

 

Allura asked him to rebox a brand of pesticides due to a recall of the product. Turns out there was an extremely dangerous chemical found in the composition that was  _ not _ good for rabbits. 

 

“Three months” Lance says without missing a beat.

 

“Why haven’t I been fired yet?” 

 

“In my opinion, it’s the mullet.” the guy says, leaning in and flicking a piece of it with his fingers. “Increases the diversity of hairstyles in the workplace.”

 

“Three months.” Keith repeats.

 

The guy leaves, and Keith regrets not asking him what his name was.


	8. the eighth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fact: kids love paint samples

“Allura, what are you still doing here?”

 

Allura glances up at him. “Sorting.”

 

Keith eyes her desk, looking at the spread of paint samples that covers it. “Why?”

 

“Some kids were playing with them and left them all over the floor.” She says, frowning. “I’m almost done.”

 

He watches her for a moment before taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. He uses an arm to sweep half of the mess closer to him and he starts piling the Chocolate Sandals chips to the side. 

 

“Keith.” Allura calls. “Go home, it’s late. I can handle it.”

 

Keith continues sorting. “You’re right, it is late. And if you keep doing this on your own it’s going to get even later.”

 

Allura glares at him. “Are you implying that I’m incapable of doing this on my own?”

 

“No,” he says. “I’m just implying that you don’t  _ have  _ to do this on your own.”

 

It’s silent for a couple of minutes, before Allura speaks again. 

 

“I’m considering asking my superiors to change the Subway up front to a Tim Hortons. What do you think?”

 


	9. the ninth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does Keith good at his job

“Do you think I could fill one of those plastic kiddie pools with soil, put the cactuses in it, and leave it on my balcony?”

Keith shrugs, looking at the pile of plastic pools he was tasked with rearranging. Some older guy just came in and messed it all up, saying his kids would ‘only like the green one with turtles on it’.

“I guess. Don’t see why you want to go through all that work, though.”

“I’d do anything for my cactuses.” the guy says proudly, hands on his hips. 

“Okay,” Keith says, ending the conversation.

“So,” the guy says to start it again. “You, uh, work a lot?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.” he says. “And like, are you good?”

Keith frowns.

“Good at…?”

“I don’t know. Working?”

“I guess? I mean, they’d fire me if I wasn’t.”

“True, true.” The man rubs the back of his neck. “Do you think you could, uh,” he holds out a sheet of paper, “put in a good word for me?”

Keith stares at him for a moment before taking the sheet of paper, which reminds him of the help wanted sign in the front of the store.

“Yeah, of course.” Keith promises, playing with his hair. “What’s, what’s your name again?” He asks, not wanting to look at the paper in front of the guy.

The guy smiles thankfully. “My name’s Lance.”


	10. the tenth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah Keith go call your man

Lance gets the job right away.

 

When Keith runs into his boss in the break room, she says that she was “very impressed by his friend’s resume.” 

 

She asks him to call Lance right away to tell him the news, so he makes his way into the office to use the phone.

 

“Hello? Who is this?”

 

Keith stays silent for a moment. His voice sounds really good over the phone.

 

“It’s ah, it’s Keith. From-”

 

“Oh hey!” Lance interrupts. “How’d you get my number?”

 

Keith rolls his eyes. “It was on your resume.”

 

“You looked at my resume?”

 

“No, my boss looked at your resume. She liked it, you’re hired.”

 

“Really? That’s sweet!” Lance cheers. “Thanks Keith!”

 

“Oh, it wasn’t much.” Keith says dismissively. “I barely did anything.”

 

“Well, you must’ve done something if they hired  _ me! _ ”

 

“Sure. Now, when can you start?”

 


	11. the eleventh chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she's so lucky to have him

The look on Lance’s face when Allura gives him an apron his adorable.

 

Keith doesn't use that word much, but he figures it works for this situation.

 

“Wow!” Lance exclaims. “This is great!”

 

“I’m glad you like it so much.” Allura says, laughing. “Now come along. I’m sorry, you’ll have to pay extra attention, it might be a bit rushed. I have to leave soon.”

 

“Um, Allura?” Keith calls tentatively. “I can, um, show Lance around. I mean he’s working in the garden centre with me, right?”

 

“That would be wonderful, Keith!” Allura grins. “You’re so helpful, I’m  _ so lucky to have you! _ ”

 

Keith glares at this, because he knows what she’s doing.

 

While putting in a word for Lance he  _ might  _ have mentioned that he was easy going  _ and _ easy on the eyes. 

 

Apparently, Allura had said, that was not a platonic observation of a friend made by an employee.

 

And since Keith doesn’t even consider him and Lance to be friends, this concerns him.

 

“You know it.” He grits out. 

 

Allura claps her hands. “Perfect, I trust you’ll teach him everything he needs to know. No goofing around.”

 

“Don’t worry Ms. Allura, I’ll keep him in line.” Lance says proudly.

 

Allura laughs. “Please, just Allura is fine. Now go!”


	12. the twelfth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're not noodles

“This is where the shipments come in.” Keith explains. “We get them daily, but we normally don’t have to help out or anything. Unless we’re really short staffed or something.”

“Thank goodness.” Lance breathes. He holds out his arms, which are bare due to the t-shirt he’s wearing. “Look at these noodle arms, I can’t lift shit.”

Keith calls bullshit, taking note of the lean muscle that’s visible on Lance’s arms. That, and how his really tan skin that looks really good against his blue shirt.


	13. the thirteenth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah who

“Allura? I brought you coffee.”

“Thanks, Keith.” She takes a sip. “Who’s the third cup for?”


	14. the fourteenth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who's James?

Keith looks up from the ratty sofa. “How’s your first full day so far?”

 

“ _ Man, _ ” Lance breathes, collapsing beside him. “I’m so tired. This one lady, she wanted six of those ceramic planter-thingies. I obviously carried them to her car for her because it’s the right thing to do but  _ I think my back is broken _ .”

 

“You’ll get used to it.” Keith shrugs, which reminds him of his sore shoulders. “Actually, no you won’t.”

 

Lance looks at Keith. “Doesn’t look like it takes you that much effort, buddy.”

 

Keith frowns. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

His coworker blushes. “I just-”

 

“Lance!” Allura calls, waltzing into the break room. She sits on the couch across from them. “How is your first day so far? Everything going okay?”

 

“Yup, thanks Allura!” Lance grins. “I don’t think I even need the gym anymore.”

 

Keith, for the record,  _ never _ thought Lance needed the gym.

 

“Fantastic!” Allura cheers. “And you, Keith? How’s your day?”

 

“Fine, it’s nice having someone other than James in the garden centre.”

 

“Keith,” Allura scolds, “you know I can’t fire James.”

 

“Why  _ not _ ?” Keith whines. “He’s completely useless.”

 

Lance, intrigued, leans forward. “Who?”

 

“The guy with the weird hair. The one who smokes on the loading dock.”

 

“Oh,” Lance says, wrinkling his nose. “Yeah Allura, I mean I know I’ve only worked here for four hours, but when I used to come in as a customer I could tell that he is in fact, useless.”

 

“At least switch him out of the garden centre.” Keith pleads.

 

Allura sighs. “That’s not fair to James, he’s worked here longer than you have.” She looks at Keith, a concerned look on her face. “But Keith, if he’s you know,  _ actually _ bothering you I’ll do something about it. You know I would, right?”

 

Keith drops his gaze to the floor. “Yeah, I know.”

 

“Um,” Lance says awkwardly. “Is there something I’m missing?”

 

“James is my ex boyfriend.” Keith explains. “We broke up like, six months ago.”

 

Lance’s eyes widen. “Boyfriend?”

 

“Yes, boyfriend.” Keith says defensively. 

 

“Cool, cool.” Lance says. “It was a bad break-up, I guess?”

 

“Pretty much,” Keith agrees.

 

He stands up and stretches, desperately wanting to leave the conversation. “I’m gonna go back out.”

 

Lance starts to stand up, too, and Keith scolds him. “Lance, finish your break. Don’t kill yourself on the first day.”

 

Lance smiles, and Keith smiles back before walking towards the door.

 

Before he steps out, he hears Lance restart the conversation.

 

“Can we at least change his shifts? So Keith doesn’t have to work with him?”


	15. the fifteenth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> celebratory muffin

A couple weeks later, Allura brings Lance a muffin to celebrate his first month working at The Home Depot.

 

“You’re the best, Allura!” Lance praises, peeling the wrapper off. He breaks the muffin in half and hands one peice to Keith, who nods at him in thanks.

 

“It’s no problem, Lance.” Allura tells him. “You’ve been great so far.”

 

She turns to Keith, who’s still scarfing down his half of the muffin. She takes one of his hands in hers and gives him a wide smile. “And thanks, Keith. For training him, and...”

 

Keith smiles. “And?”

 

Allura shrugs. “And everything else.”


	16. the sixteenth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lawn food vs lawn fertillizer

“Hey, Keith?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Lance frowns, looking between two piles of bags. “What’s the difference between lawn food and lawn fertilizer?” 

 

Keith is about to tell Lance that  _ no one  _ would know what the difference is when he sees Lance turn to an older man behind him and apologize.

 

“Sorry, I’m still kind of new here.  _ But  _ my buddy Keith has worked here God knows  _ how _ long, he’ll help you out!”

 

_ Lance, you dumbass. _

 

“Uh,” Keith says, wracking his brain for a mediocre explanation. “Lawn food is broken down by soil, and it’s only like, taken in by the grass when the grass needs it. Lawn fertilizer works faster because it basically forces itself into the grass, but it can also kill worms and the microbes that break down nutrients, which the grass needs.”

 

The man nods in understanding. “So the lawn food is a better option?”

 

Keith shrugs. “In my opinion, yeah.”

 

The man grins, and glances at Keith’s name written on the apron. “Thanks...Keith! You’ve been a great help.”

 

“No problem, you need help carrying any bags?”

 

“No worries, I’ve got it.” The man tells him, bending down to grab two bags of lawn food. “Thanks again!”

 

Keith nods, and starts heading back to the garden tools section before Lance grabs him by the shoulder. 

 

“Dude, thank you so much.” Lance says. “I felt so bad that I couldn’t help him.”

 

Keith looks at Lance. “Well, you  _ are _ new. You’re not supposed to know everything.”

 

“Well, how long did it take  _ you _ to learn everything?”

 

“Honestly?” Keith says, heading to the tools. “I still don’t know everything and it’s been like, four months.”

 

“If you know the difference between lawn fertilizer and lawn food, I think it’s safe to say that you have at least basic knowledge on everything else.” Lance pauses. “Wait, you’ve only worked here for four months?”

 

“I wouldn’t say  _ only _ , four months a long time.” Keith says, “but yeah.”

 

“I only started working here a month ago,” Lance says, a hand on his chin. “But I started coming here...three months before that.”

 

“Okay?” 

 

“How long had you been working here when you first met me?”

 

“Give me a second,” Keith tells him.

 

He thinks back to when Lance first came in, asking where they kept the cactuses. He knows he didn’t tell Allura about it immediately, which means they didn’t have the “Box Incident” yet, which happened on his second week.

 

“Maybe about a week?” Keith guesses. “I don’t know.”

 

“That’s cool,” Lance tells him.

 

Keith doesn’t know why it’s cool, but he nods anyways.


	17. the seventeenth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aisle seven needs a new sign

“Keith!”

 

Keith turns and sees Allura jogging towards him. “Hey Allura.”

 

“Do you think you could help me hang up the new aisle seven sign? I guess I could do it on my own but I’d feel a lot better with someone helping me…”

 

“Yeah, of course.”


	18. the eighteenth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they were both in the wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note! Keith kind of has a panic attack, but it also isn't a panic attack

Keith leans back with a start when an arm reaches past him to grab a trowel.

 

James stands for a moment, staring at Keith before scoffing and walking away. 

 

Keith rests his forehead against the orange metal shelf and tries the breathing technique Allura taught him. He glances over his shoulder to confirm that James is gone and spots Lance heading towards him with a worried expression.

 

“Hey man, are you okay?” He asks, hands hovering over Keith’s shoulders. “Is it okay if I touch you?” 

 

Keith nods, and immediately Lance puts an arm around his shoulders. They start walking, and soon Keith realizes that they’re heading towards the break room.

 

“Thanks,” he croaks out because Lance  _ really _ didn’t have to do this.

 

“I’m glad to help,” Lance replies, “want me to tell Allura you’re heading home?”

 

“Heading home?” Keith parrots, “No, I,” he clears his throat. “I just need a second.”

 

“A second?” Lance asks. “Are you kidding? Go home, man!”

 

“Lance, I’m  _ fine. _ ”

 

Lance shakes his head, but sighs. “At least stay here for a little bit? I’ll tell Allura we’re on break?”

 

Keith nods, because when Lance is looking at him like he’s his top priority Keith would do  _ anything _ to keep that gaze on him a little longer.

 

“Cool,” Lance says, heading backwards towards the door. “You gonna be okay for a minute?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

 

He leaves, and Keith is surprised when he returns around forty seconds later. 

 

“She was right outside.” Lance explains, almost sitting down right beside Keith. He looks at the spot for a second before moving to the other end of the couch.

 

Keith fights off a pout.

 

“So,” Lance starts. “What happened out there? I mean, you don’t  _ have  _ to tell me, but maybe talking will help or something?”

 

“Just James.” Keith tells him, but expands when he notices Lance’s face darken. “He didn’t do anything, I swear. He just showed up right beside me all of a sudden and reached for something in front of us. I really don’t know why I freaked out like that.”

 

Lance pulls his legs up on the sofa and tucks them underneath himself. “Okay,” he says, “and what happened before that? If you don’t mind telling me.”

 

Keith shrugs. “I was doing inventory of-”

 

“No, no,” Lance interrupts. “Sorry, I meant before, with James.”

 

Keith swallows.

 

“It’s not that complicated, it’s not even that  _ bad. _ ” He says. “James just...he got involved with the wrong people, started doing drugs and shit.” Keith lets his head fall back. “I wasn’t okay with it, so I tried getting him to stop but addictions are tough to deal with, you know? One night I was at his place and I tried bringing it up, but I guess he was high or something and he tried to punch me.”

 

Keith sighs. “He missed, though. He started yelling at me, said something about me always thinking I’m too good for him. I yelled back, like an idiot, told him I  _ was  _ too good for him, which really pissed him off. He just started going off on me. Everything I told him I didn’t like about myself, he used it against me.”

 

“Keith,” Lance says softly. “That’s terrible. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s not your fault.” Keith tells him. “Anyways, I broke up with him that night. He tried to apologize a week later but I couldn’t…”

 

“And that’s okay,” Lance assures him. “You didn’t have to accept it..”

 

Keith shakes his head. “I didn’t deserve an apology. I never spent that much time with him, maybe if I was actually  _ there  _ for him he wouldn’t have-”

 

“Keith, you couldn’t have known he’d say that stuff. I’m sure you were busy.”

 

“No I  _ wasn’t. _ ” Keith spits. “I just sat in my apartment waiting for the day he’d up and leave me when he found someone better. I-” he breathes. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

 

Keith covers his face with his hands, so he feels rather than sees Lance move closer to him on the couch and put an arm around his shoulders.

 

“Thanks, Lance.”

 

“No problem, buddy.” Lance nods. “But Keith?”

 

“What?”

 

“If you ever feel uncomfortable like that again, or you just, need to get out of there? Come find me, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 


	19. the nineteenth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heavy lifting

Keith grunts. “ _ Fuck.” _

 

“Try lifting with your legs,” Lance suggests, standing a few feet away.

 

“Why would the deck boxes be over here when the the description stands are over  _ there? _ ”

 

“Beats me,” Lance says, moving towards the other end of the plastic container. “Lift on the count of three?”

 

Keith nods. “One, two,  _ three _ .”


	20. the twentieth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> free lawnmowers

“Keith, would you like a lawnmower?”

 

“I live in an apartment,” Keith tells her, organizing the watering can display. “I don’t have a lawn.”

 

“Oh, but it’s very small.” Allura insists. “You can take it anywhere.”

 

“Why would I carry a lawnmower?”

 

“To mow peoples lawns.”

 

“Why would I want to mow other people’s lawns?”

 

“To strengthen your friendship with them?”

 

“Allura, why are you doing this?” 

 

“They’re not selling,” Allura says grumpily. “And we just got another shipment of them, the boxes take up too much space.”

 

She goes behind the shelf and reappears with a box. “Keith, take a lawnmower.”


	21. the twenty first chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who's asking?

“Hey Lance, want a-“

 

“No.”


	22. the twenty second chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fake rocks

“I can’t believe we live in a day and age where people buy rocks in plastic bags.”

 

“Well,” Keith says, “do natural rocks come in...angelic silver?” 

 

Lance laughs.

 

“I didn’t think so,” Keith says. 

 

“This is such a fake-ass color,” Lance comments. “No one’s going to think they’re real.”

 

Keith opens his mouth but it interrupted by a new voice. 

 

“A new shipment just came in,” James says. “I was helping out but my shift just finished, you have to take over for me.” 

 

He looks at Keith when he says it, so Keith nods without making eye contact and makes his way over to the loading dock. 

 

He looks over his shoulder to look at Lance one last time and sees him shoving James’ shoulder.

 

Keith will ask him about it later.


	23. the twenty third chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> false advertising

“Allura, we have a problem.”

 

Allura and Keith turn away from their conversation at Lance’s call. They start walking towards him, and he meets them in the middle while carrying something.

 

“What’s wrong?” Allura asks.

 

“There’s only fourteen sticks in this bag.”

 

Keith looks at the bag of bamboo plant stakes.

 

“And?” Allura prompts.

 

“The bag says fifteen. This is false advertising.”

 

“No one is going to notice,” Keith says, rolling his eyes.

 

“Someone is going to come in,” Lance says, ignoring Keith, “needing fifteen bamboo sticks. They’re going to look at this bag and think  _ wow, fifteen sticks in one bag for the low price of seven ninety-nine? How convenient!  _ And then that person will go home, all ready to do whatever it is they’re trying to do, open the bag and find only fourteen sticks and  _ disappointment. _

 

Keith and Allura share a look before Allura offers her opinion.

 

“Yes, that is rather unfortunate.” She tells him. “Luckily you caught that before someone bought it.”

 

Lance slightly puffs out his chest at this, and Keith thinks it’s kind of cute.

 

“It’s no problem. Now I have to count the ones in the other bags to be sure, just in case.”

 

“I’m about to lock up.” Allura says.

 

“Come on, Allura.” Lance pleads. “I’ll lock up, let me protect the store’s reputation.”

 

“Fine.” Allura says, dropping her set of keys in Lance’s hands. “ _ Don’t  _ tell anyone I let a twenty year old who has only worked here for two months lock up.”

 

Lance and Keith both nod.

 

“Good. Goodnight you two,” she wishes as she walks out of the sliding door.

 

Keith walks out after her, heading to the staff room to trade his apron for his jacket. 

 

He chooses to head back to the greenhouse to say goodnight to Lance, and finds him sitting in front of the box—which has been tipped over—with his legs spread out. Keith sees a couple bags beside him, meaning he’s only counted a few so far.

 

“Move over,” Keith demands, nudging Lance’s calf with his foot.

 

Lance looks at him, confused. “Why?”

 

“You move in the speed of slow,” Keith tells him. “At this rate, you’ll still be here when I come in for my shift tomorrow.”

 

It’s an exaggeration, but Lance seems to accept it.

 

“Still, that doesn’t mean your obligated to make sure I go home at a decent time. You should go.”

 

“I  _ should, _ ” Keith figures, “but I think I’ll stay.”

 

Lance stares at him for a moment before shifting over, allowing Keith to sit next to him. And he doesn’t complain when their sides press together. 

 

“Mind if I play some music?” He asks, pulling out his phone.

 

Keith shrugs, “Sure, go for it.”

 

Lance taps at his screen for a moment before locking the device and setting it down beside him. 

 

Keith takes a bag out of the box and starts counting the sticks inside.


	24. the twenty fourth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> questions

“Can I ask you something?” 

 

Keith looks at Lance, who’s sitting on the other end of the couch, eating a sandwich. “Sure, if I can ask you one too.”

 

“Okay.” Lance says. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but why did you start working here if James was already here.”

 

“I didn’t know he worked here,” Keith admits, embarrassed. “I didn’t know a lot about him. The more I think about it we weren’t that close at all.”

 

“How long did you guys date?” 

 

“Around four months,” Keith guesses.

 

“Oh.” Lance says. “So, what’s your question?”

 

Keith points at his sandwich. “What kind of bread is that?”

 

“Rye,” Lance manages to say around a mouthful of food.

 

“Any particular reason as to why it’s shaped like a kidney bean?”


	25. the twenty fifth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> showing off

“Do you think I could jump over this?” Lance asks him.

Keith analyzes the ‘aisle temporarily closed’ gate, even going up to it to measure it’s height, finding that it reaches underneath his arms.

“If my calculations are correct, no.”

“Well then, prepare to have your mind blown then.”

“Lance, don’t-“

Lance runs towards the gate, placing a hand on it to vault himself over. He continues running after he lands, stopping a few feet away.

When he looks back, Keith gives him a thumbs up.


	26. the twenty sixth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick maths

“A customer wants enough red sand patio stones to cover eighty one square feet.”

 

Keith nods, “So how many is that?”

 

Allura thinks. “Three stones equal a square foot, so eighty one times three is…”

 

“Two hundred and forty three.” They both say at the same time.

 

Allura smiles, “You can use the forklift, the keys are in my office. And the pallets should be on the loading dock, two should be enough.”

 

“You got it.”


	27. the twenty seventh chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teamwork

Lance and Keith stare at the bag of grass seed.

 

“I mean, what did they gain from this?” Lance asks.

 

Keith taps one of the many pairs of scissors that pierce the bag. “I don’t know. Satisfaction?”

 

Lance frowns. “No one will buy this.”

 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t.” Keith says. 

 

“Wait right here.” Lance says, so Keith waits.

 

Lance comes back with a roll of duct tape. The two of them work together to carefully pull out the scissors and seal the holes. When they’re done, Lance attaches a sticky note to the bag which declares the bag to be ten percent off.

 

“We make a good team,” Lance tells him.


	28. the twenty eighth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apologies

Keith is leaving early to babysit his niece when someone calls his name. 

 

“Hey, Keith?”

 

Keith turns, and swallows when he sees James standing behind him. “Hey.”

 

“I just,” James says, “wanted to apologize for how I acted when we were, you know.”

 

“Dating.” Keith supplies.

 

James nods. “Yeah, dating. You were just looking out for me, and I know I didn’t at the time but I really appreciate it.” 

 

“Of course.” Keith says. And then, “I’m sorry, too.”

 

The other boy raises an eyebrow. “What are you apologizing for? You didn’t-”

 

“That’s not true, don’t say that.” Keith interrupts. “I, didn’t make a lot of time for you. I was scared of getting close. I tend to…” A pause. “Push people away before  _ they  _ reject  _ me. _ And that wasn’t fair to you.”

 

James nods. “I don’t want to pressure you or anything, but if you’re willing to try again…”

 

Keith presses his lips together. “I think...I’ve moved on. But-”

 

“It’s okay.” James cuts him off. “There’s someone else?”

 

Keith blushes, and James smiles. “I’m happy for you.”

 

“Thanks,” Keith says, “for…”

 

“Yeah. Thanks for caring about me.”

 

“I still do,” Keith admits. “I always will.”

 

“Are we good?”

 

“We’re good.”

 

“Okay,” James says, turning away. “See you around, Keith.”

 

“You too,” Keith replies. 

 

He walks through the automatic doors, and when they close behind him he releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding.


	29. the twenty ninth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is allowed to drive the forklift

“Dude, that’s so  _ cool _ .”

 

Keith grins from the leather seat. “I know, right?”

 

“Can I drive it?” Lance begs, practically bouncing around the machine. “Please?”

 

“You can help me load some stuff onto it, if you want.” 

 

“That sucks.”

 

“You know what else would suck?” Keith asks. “You crashing into everything in here because you don’t know how to use a forklift, and Allura firing you for destroying our inventory.”

 

“Yeah, that’s true.” Lance admits, frowning.

 

“But,” Keith says. “No one else is really around, you can climb in behind me and just-”

 

“ _ Yes _ .” Lance says, already using a hand on the back of Keith’s chair to pull himself under the roof of the forklift. “Man, I’m too tall for this.”

 

“You could always get off and walk beside me.” 

 

“It wasn’t a complaint, it was an observation.”

 

“Sounds fake but okay.” Keith says, grinning when it makes Lance laugh.

 

“You’re the best,” Lance tells him. 

 

“I know.”


	30. the thirtieth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does anyone here speak Spanish?

“Keith!”

 

Keith turns, eyes widening as James walks towards him. “Yeah?”

 

“You speak Spanish, right?”

 

“What made you think I spoke  _ Spanish?” _

 

“I don’t know,” James breathes. “You’re smart.”

 

“Yeah sure, but not  _ bilingual _ ,” Keith says. “What’s wrong, though?”

 

James jabs a thumb over his shoulder. “There’s a Spanish speaking couple who needs help with something. I think they kind of understand me but I have  _ no clue _ what they’re-”

 

“What’s up, guys?” Lance says loudly, coming to stand beside Keith. “Shouldn’t you two be  _ working? _ ”

 

Keith nods at the couple. “They need help, but they only speak Spanish so we don’t know what to do.”

 

“When in doubt,” Lance raises a finger, “call Lance.”

 

Keith snorts, “Why would we-”

 

“Just watch and learn, buddy.” Lance says, already walking towards the couple.

 

Lance stops next to the couple and starts talking to them. And surprisingly, the couple talks back. Keith and James share a look before moving closer.

 

Lance spots them and turns towards them. “They need something to kill weeds.”

 

“That stuff is over here,” James says, already walking towards the shelf. Keith and Lance follow and the Spanish couple trail behind them. 

 

The man scans the different products before turning to Lance and saying something.

 

Lance nudges Keith. “He wants to know if these are all safe on grass.”

 

“Oh.” Keith points to a blue spray bottle. “This one isn’t, it kills grass and weeds. You use it when you have stuff growing between patio stones and stuff.” He pauses, giving Lance time to repeat the information back to the couple in Spanish. 

 

“This one,” Keith explains, “targets weeds specifically. You can use it to kill weeds that are growing in your lawn without hurting the grass.”

 

After Lance translates, the man grabs the bottle containing the weed targeting spray. He turns to the three boys. 

 

“Muchas gracias,” he says.

 

Lance replies in Spanish, before turning to Keith and James. “You can applaud, now.”


	31. the thirty first chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cool patches

"Look at how cute this is!" Lance exclaims, showing Keith his apron.

 

Keith scans the orange fabric before he notices the  _I speak Spanish_ patch. 

 

"Cool," he comments.

 

"I know right?"


	32. the thirty second chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol Keith wants Lance so bad

“Are you leaving early?”

 

“Nah,” Keith says, shrugging on his jacket. “I’m making a delivery.”

 

“Oh,” Lance says. “Can I come?”

 

“It’s…” Keith says, hesitantly, “not really a two person job.”

 

“But I’ll be  _ lonely _ .” Lance whines.

 

“You have to ask Allura.”

 

“Okay.” Lance says excitedly. “I’ll be right back.”

 

When he reaches the door, he turns around again. “ _ Don’t  _ leave without me.”

 

Keith nods, and a few seconds after Lance leaves the employee room Allura walks in.

 

“Hello, Keith.” She greets. “Shouldn’t you get going?”

 

“I should but, um,” Keith stutters. “Lance wants to come with me, I told him to ask you.”

 

“He hasn’t asked me.” Allura tells him.

 

“Yeah, cause he’s looking for you out  _ there  _ while you’re in  _ here. _ ”

 

Right on cue, Lance bursts through the door. He’s breathing hard, and it takes him a second to look up at Keith.

 

“Keith! I couldn’t find her, I ran past all the aisles and checked the loading dock too. Let’s just go, I’m sure she wouldn’t mi-”

 

“No, I wouldn’t.” Allura interrupts, ginning when Lance yelps. “You might have to make deliveries one day, you might as well tag along with Keith and see how it’s done.”

 

“Awesome!” Lance yells. He turns to Keith. “But is it like, okay with  _ you  _ if I come? Making deliveries isn’t your  _ me time  _ or anything, is it?”

 

“I want you to come.” Keith says hurriedly. “I could use some company, really.”


	33. the thirty third chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his heart is speeding

“Thank goodness there’s no traffic,” Lance comments.

 

Keith hums in agreement, concentrating on his left turn before verbally replying. “Don’t hate on traffic, we _are_ the traffic.”

 

Lance frowns. “What do you- _oh_.”

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Keith says mockingly.

 

He laughs as Lance shoves his shoulder.

 

 _This is nice,_ he thinks.

 

“You’re aware that you’re going ten over the speed limit, right?”

 

“And you’re aware that nobody actually follows the speed limit, right?”

 

“They aren’t suggestions, Keith.” Lance argues. “They’re limits.”

 

“Limits that limit my ability to get back to the store before closing,” Keith tells him.

 

Lance sighs. “I love the store. Working there, I mean.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Allura’s like, the _greatest slash prettiest_ boss in the entire universe. I mixed paint with Romelle the other day, she’s _super_ fun. James isn’t too bad either. The other staff members are nice, too.” He turns to Keith, “And you...I like working with you.”

 

Keith smiles, but keeps his eyes on the road. “I like working with you too, Lance.”

 


	34. the thirty fourth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mice have feeling too you know

Allura stands in front of the gathering of staff members with her arms crossed. “Well, come on. I’ve already seen the security tapes and I know who did it.” 

 

“What happened, Allura?” Lance asks. 

 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Lance, but someone has taken the liberty to dispose almost all of the rodent traps and now we’re  _ completely  _ out of stock.”

 

“Well maybe it’s for the best.” A blonde girl interjects. “I mean, they were there first. People just came into their habitat and built homes and pools and whatnot, disrupting everything!”

 

“If you ask me,” she finishes, “they deserve to be infested!”

 

Allura raises an eyebrow. “Romelle?”

 

“Rodents have feelings too!” Romelle cries. 

 

Allura bites her lip. “That’s valid.”

 


	35. the thirty fifth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all wanted more characters so here's Shiro's introduction

“Hey, Keith.”

“Yeah?” Keith asks, cleaning the inside of a display grill. 

“You’re brother just stopped by to drop off your lunch,” Allura tells him, handing him a paper bag.

“Ugh,” Keith groans, “I told him to stop doing that.”

“Why are you so embarrassed, Keith?” She asks, plopping into a nearby lawn chair. “I think it’s rather sweet.”

Keith glances at her. “You’re just saying that because he drops off food for you, too.”

“We have to be grateful, Keith.”


	36. the thirty sixth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance wants the $$$

Keith aimlessly roams through the store, barely looking down the aisles. He’s about to start his third lap when he hears someone call his name. 

“Lance?” He responds, “where are you?” 

“Aisle eight!” Lance answers.

Lance stands with his hands on his hips, grinning at Keith as he walks closer. “I’m _so _getting a raise.”__

____

____

“Why?” Keith asks. 

“Look!” Lance says, gesturing to the wall of spray paint cans in front of them. “I arranged them all so the labels are facing the same way.”

“It’s impressive, don’t get me wrong.” Keith says, unimpressed. “But isn’t it kind of pointless? When someone takes a can from the front the bottle behind it won’t-”

“Oh, but I fixed _all _the cans, Keith.”__

__“Oh,” Keith breathes, impressed._ _


	37. the thirty seventh chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks

“Hey Keith? You left your phone in the break room.”

 

“Thanks Lance.”


	38. the thirty eighth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty weird dreams

 

“I had the weirdest dream last night.” Lance says, laying on the sofa. “You were in it. Yeah, Pidge too.”

 

Keith glances over to where Lance is sprawled out over the couch, talking on the phone.

 

“We were like, in _space_ , and Allura was like, this _space princess_ , and we drove like, _magical robot lions_.”

 

Keith scoffs. “Sounds pretty dumb.”

 

“Jokes on you,” Lance yells. “You were in my dream too, if the dream’s pretty dumb _you’re_ pretty dumb.”

 

Keith rolls his eyes as Lance resumes talking to the person on the other line.

 

“What? Oh, I was talking to Keith.” A pause. “Yes, that Keith.”

 

Keith raises an eyebrow.

 

“I didn’t call him pretty,” Lance hisses quietly, “I called him pretty _dumb_ .” Another pause. “Shut _up_ , Pidge.”

 

 


	39. the thirty ninth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know I've always wondered

“Keith, I need to ask you something.”

 

Keith looks up from the register. “What is it, Allura?”

 

“I need you to answer this not as a employee, but as a human being.” Allura says.

 

“Okay…”

 

“Why doesn’t anybody buy the chocolate and candy?” She whines, gesturing to the miniature shelves around them. “I’m the only one eating them, it’s not  _ healthy _ .”

 

Keith blinks. “I don’t think people come here for candy.”

 

“But  _ impulse buying _ , Keith.”


	40. the fortieth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long hair is a safety hazard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas to all who celebrate!! to the rest of you, happy holidays!!

“Romelle, are you sure you’re allowed to wear platform shoes at work?”

 

“Keith,” Romelle says, “life’s short, and I’m short.”

 

He frowns. “Okay yeah, but this must be some kind of safety hazard-”

 

“I’m not going around questioning your long hair that’s always flying in the  _ wind-that-occasionally-blows-the-automatic-doors _ , am I?”

 

“No…” Keith trails, running a hand through his hair.

 

Romelle smiles before running a hand through it as well. “It’s gotten so long,” she comments before gesturing to her own pigtails, “you should start tying it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe so season eight amirite?
> 
> i couldnt bring myself to watch it, i read spoilers n stuff so im gonna just go ahead and ignore its existence
> 
> i'm looking for mutual klance stans on tumblr, hit me up!! @/keithfanatic01


	41. the forty first chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow lance has friends?

“Hi, is Lance around?”

 

Keith gives the couple in front of him a confused look, and the taller guy elaborates. 

 

“I’m Hunk, and this is Pidge. We’re Lance’s friends.”

 

“We came to give him his lunch, the idiot forgot it in the closet.” The girl explains, gesturing to the blue lunch bag the taller boy is holding. “Seriously, who leaves their lunch in the  _ closet? _ ”

 

“Pidge?” Keith questions. “You called Lance the other day, right?”

 

“Oh my gosh,” Hunk gushes. “Are you Keith?”

 

Pidge points at him. “It’s on his apron, Hunk.”

 

Lance’s friends look at him scrutinizingly for a moment before Pidge speaks up. “That’s not a mullet.”

 

“I know it’s not,” Keith says.

 

“Lance said it was,” Hunk comments.

 

“I guess Lance lied.” Pidge says. 

 

“Well, uh, I should get back to working.” Keith tells them, gesturing to the tray of pansies in his hands. “Lance should be around here. Somewhere.”

 

“Yeah, we should be able to find him.” Pidge says. “We’re engineers.”

 

“ _ Aspiring _ engineers.” Hunk corrects. “See you around, Keith!”

 

Keith waves, awkwardly. “See you.”


	42. the forty second chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i didnt get it either

“I don’t get it,” Lance tells him. “I thought you worked in the garden centre?”

 

“I do, that’s where we met, remember.”

 

“But you also work in the main part thing? Like you’re kind of everywhere.”

 

“And since I’m training you, unofficially, you’re kind of everywhere too.” Keith says.

 

“Yeah,” Lance agrees. “But usually aren’t the workers more like, specialized? Like James is in garden, Romelle in paint, you know...” 

 

“I don’t know, I never made a  _ decision _ or anything and Allura never really  _ assigned _ me anywhere. I’m just kind of,  _ around _ I guess.”

 

“That’s pretty cool.” Lance comments. “That means you’re like, good at everything.”

 

“Not really,” Keith says.

 

“Yes really!” Lance insists. “You’re like a superhero!”

 

“Now you’re just being dumb,” Keith laughs. 

 

“ _ No matter what department or aisle you find yourself in, _ ” Lance announces to the rest of the empty breakroom, “ _ Keith Kogane will be able to find the item you require, or answer any possible question you may have. _ ” 

 

“ _ Stop it _ ,” Keith giggles, shoving Lance in the shoulder, “you make it sound like I’m some super important person, or something.”

 

Lance sighs, but Keith doesn’t pay too much attention to it.

 

“You  _ are _ .”


	43. the forty third chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hair bands rubber bands same same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you havent noticed i love the 'allura and keith are really good friends' trope

“Allura,” Keith asks, poking his head through the door. “Do you have an elastic band I can borrow?”

 

Allura looks up from her desk. “I have lots, you can take as many as you like!”

 

Keith ventures closer as Allura takes a large container of rubber bands and places them on her desk. 

 

“Thanks,” he says, reaching for a red band, “but I just need one. For my hair.”

 

“Your  _ hair?! _ ” Allura gasps, pulling the container out of Keith’s reach. “Keith! You finally begin to show interest in your appearance and you want to use a  _ rubber band?! _ ”

 

Keith, frightened, nods. “Yes?”

 

She huffs. “At least you don’t sound as sure now.”

 

Allura gets out of her cushioned office chair and beckons Keith over. “Come sit, I’ll do it for you.”

 

Keith obliges, but only because she’s his boss. “You know, I can tie my own hair.”

 

“But I can tie it  _ for _ you.” Allura says. “I have lots of elastics.  _ Hair _ elastics.”

 

He isn’t one hundred percent sure of the glittery pink band Allura pulls off her own wrist, but he never can really say no to Allura.


	44. the forty fourth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance likes

“Did, um,” Lance stutters nervously. “Did you do something to your hair?”

 

“Yes, obviously” Keith answers, “You know I normally wear it down, I put it up today.”

 

“Oh right, obviously.” Lance says, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry."

 

Keith raises an eyebrow. "Why are you apologizing?"

 

"I don't know," Lance swallows. "Why did you tie your hair up today?"

 

"I felt like it." Keith lies.

 

"Oh, well, it looks good, man.”

 

“Thanks,” Keith replies. "Should I do it more often?"

"Yes!" Lance exclaims, before lowering his voice. "I mean, if you want to. You should like it too, you know? As long as you're comfortable. _I_ think it looks really good. But that doesn't really matter, you should do what _you_ want to do, not what others want you to do. Not that I _want_ you to tie your hair, you look good when it's down too but this is a nice change too so I'm going to say _yes_ but that doesn't mean-"

 

" _Lance_ ," Keith interrupts, smiling. "I wanted your opinion. Thank you."

 

"Really? Uh, no problem!"


	45. the forty fifth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> turtles!!

“You see,” the man says. “I have this pond.”

 

“Okay.” 

 

“And every spring, these turtles show up. Painted turtles, not the evil kind.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“The turtles like to sunbathe.”

 

“I hear that’s a common pastime for reptiles.” Keith comments.

 

“So I want to build this little dock for them, something that’s easy for them to climb onto. Maybe make it float too? So I can put in the middle of the pond, that’s the area that gets the most sun.” He looks at Keith. “What do you think?”

 

Keith thinks for a moment before nodding thoughtfully. “Yeah, I think I know what we can do.”


	46. the forty sixth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith n kids (well A kid)

Keith stares at the young boy standing in the middle of the breakroom.

 

“Uh…” He says.

 

The boy ignores him and continues to explore the room. “Mom? Are you in here?”

 

Keith clears his throat. “You aren’t allowed in here.”

 

The boy still doesn’t acknowledge him, so Keith speaks louder. “There’s no one else in here. Your...mom, isn’t in here.”

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

Keith nods, and immediately winces when the boy starts to cry.

 

“B-but she  _ has _ to be, I’ve looked  _ everywhere _ !” The boy wails. “What if she left me behind? What if she’s gone  _ forever? _ ”

 

Keith closes the door to the break room behind him before moving closer. He grabs a tissue from the counter on his way over and kneels in front of the boy.

 

“Hey, there,” he tries, “I’m sure she’s around here somewhere. She’s probably looking for you, too.”

 

The kid stops crying, so he keeps talking. 

 

“What’s your name?” He asks.

 

“Kiren.”

 

“Hi Kiren,” Keith greets. “I’m Keith.” A pause. “Both of our names start with a ‘K’, isn’t that cool?” 

 

Kiren sniffs. “Not really.”

 

“What?” Keith questions. “How many names do you know start with ‘K’, what are the chances that you actually-”

 

“My mom’s name starts with a ‘K’”, Kiren says. Then sighs, “I miss her.”

 

“Oh,” Keith says, lamely. “Do you want to go find her?”

 

“Alone?” The boy asks.

 

“No, I’ll come with you.”

 

“Can I hold your hand?” The boy asks, softly. “So I don’t get lost again?”

 

“Yeah sure.”

 

Holding Kiren’s hand in his, Keith stands and guides Kiren out of the breakroom and towards the ‘returns’ counter where the announcement system is located.

 

“She’s not here,” Kiren tells him. “I already looked.”

 

“I have a different idea.” Keith says. He clears his throat before leaning down towards the microphone and pressing the button. 

 

“Could Kiren’s mother please come to the front of the store?” Keith says, cringing when he hears his own voice over the sound system. “I repeat, could Kiren’s mother please come to the front of the store?”

 

Kiren tugs on his hand. “Can you tell her I miss her?”

 

Keith nods, and presses the button again. “He, uh, misses you.”

 

Still holding Kiren’s hand, Keith begins to walk towards the front doors. “I should have told her to meet us at the returns counter,” He mutters. 

 

“Do you think she heard you?” Kiren asks him.

 

“If she’s in the store, which she  _ is _ ,” Keith assures, “she definitely heard me.”

 

As soon as they arrive, Keith hears a women call Kiren’s name. 

 

“Mom?” The boy shouts, looking around. “I’m here, I’m here!”

 

Keith spots a young woman frantically running towards them. He lets go of Kiren’s hand before Kiren takes off towards his mother.

 

“I was so worried,” the women breathes, sinking to her knees. “Don’t ever run off like that again, okay?”

 

Keith looks away as they wrap their arms around each other. 

 

“Never again,” Kiren promises. “I missed you  _ so _ much.”

 

His mother laughs. “I heard.”

 

She stands, and turns towards Keith. “Thank you for watching him for me.”

 

He swallows hard. “You’re welcome.”


	47. the forty seventh chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a request

“Keith, I need you to wrap me up with this burlap and send a picture to Pidge from my phone for me.”

 

“You bought this now?” Keith asks.

 

“Yeah,” Lance confirms, “with my employee discount.”

 

“Putting it to good use, huh?” Keith laughs. “Why are you doing this to yourself?”

 

“ _ I’m _ not doing it,  _ you _ are.” Lance corrects, trusting the roll of burlap into is arms. “Come on, my break is almost over.”

 

“So is  _ mine _ ,” Keith whines. 

 

“Please?”

 

“Fine.”


	48. the forty eighth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mommy troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and a new future character is introduced

Allura puts a hand on his shoulder. “Are you sure you’re alright? You seemed off today.”

 

“Yeah,” he says, “I just have some stuff on my mind.”

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“No, I-” Keith pauses, then turns to face Allura. “Do you think I should call my mom?”


	49. the forty ninth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stupid rude people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: swearing (i dropped the f bomb in here somewhere)

 

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to calm down-”

 

“You want me to calm down?” The man asks. “Well,  _ I _ want a refund.”

 

“The product is damaged, Sir,” Romelle tries. “I can’t...the store won’t take this back.”

 

“It’s the store’s damn product!” The man yells. “They  _ have _ to take it back.”

 

Romelle cringes. “Let me just get my manager-”

 

“Look, this is simple, you don’t need the manager. I bought these lightbulbs a week ago, but they didn’t work. I accidentally dropped them, and I brought them back to the store a bought them from and now I’m  _ here _ , at the returns counter, and I want to return them.”

 

“I understand,” Romelle says, “but they’re  _ shattered _ .”

 

“Really? Thanks for letting me know,” the man seethes. “Seriously, I don’t understand the  _ fucking _ issue-”

 

“Hi,” Keith greets, revealing himself from the aisle he was listening from. “Is there a problem?”

 

“There  _ shouldn’t _ be,” the man says, innocently. “I’m just trying to return these lightbulbs that I bought a week ago.”

 

“Oh sure,” Keith says, “that shouldn’t be a problem. As long as the product isn’t damaged.”

 

“Why is it such a big deal if the product has a couple of scratches?”

 

“Sir,” Keith starts. “If I bought your car from you and came back a week later with the paint all scratched off and the windows cracked, would you give me my money back?”

 

“Well,” the man mutters, “maybe not.”

 

“You would be kind of stupid if you did.”

 

The man gives Keith a hard glare, and jumps back a bit when Keith glares back,  _ harder _ .

 

“We aren’t taking the light bulbs back.” Keith finishes. 


	50. the fiftieth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre complaints

“If you get a complaint or something, it wasn’t Keith’s fault.” Romelle says from beside him.

 

“Romelle…”

 

“No Keith, all you did was help me.” She tells him before looking at Allura. “That guy was a huge  _ jerk _ .” 

 

“Well, you both were right.” Allura assures. “We would never give someone money back for broken light bulbs.”

 

Keith sighs, and draws Allura’s attention. 

 

“However,” she says, kindly, “there might be other ways to get the point across without using so much…”

 

Keith smirks. “So much what?” 

 

“Oh, you know,” Allura says, waving her hand around.

 

“Attitude?” Romelle supplies. 

 

“Yes.” Allura confirms. “Without so much  _ attitude _ .”

 

He rolls his eyes. “Jheez, Allura, you sound like my m-”

 

Keith frowns. 


	51. the fifty first chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lunch break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to include the pineapple-on-pizza debate somewhere

“Hey Keith, when are you going on break?”

 

“Uh, in about an hour.”

 

“Cool. I’m ordering pizza, okay?”

 

“There better be pineapples on that thing.”

  
“You  _ heathen _ .” 


	52. the fifty second chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nights out

“Hi, Keith!”

 

“Hi…” Keith trails, trying to remember the boy’s name.

 

“Hunk.” The boy supplies helpfully. 

 

“Hi Hunk.” Keith greets. “Sorry, I’m bad with names.”

 

“It’s no biggie,” Hunk says. “You guys closing up?”

 

“Yup,” Keith confirms. “If you’re waiting for Lance he should be able to leave in a minute.”

 

“Oh,” Hunk says. “If you see him, tell him there’s no rush. I’m going to wait in the car, Pidge is in there anyways.”

 

“I thought you’re not allowed to leave animals in the car?” Lance asks, coming out of nowhere. 

 

“Good one, Lance,” Hunk laughs. 

 

“I’ll be out in a minute, buddy,” Lance promises. “Let me just finish helping Keith-”

 

“You can go,” Keith tells him, “I should be fine.”

 

Lance stares at him for a moment before shaking his head. “No, I’ll stick around.”

 

Keith frowns. “Lance, go.”

 

“No.” Lance argues.

 

“I’ll be in the car,” Hunk says, ponting a thumb over his shoulder. “Don’t take too long, Lance.”

 

As soon as he leaves, Keith turns back to the register. “We just need to finnish counting the money in this one and the one behind me, and then we can get out of here.”

 

Suddenly, Lance appears in front of him and slams his hands on either side of the register. 

 

“Come bowling with us?”


	53. the fifty third chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an observation

“Lance is doing quite well, huh?” Allura comments offhandedly. 

 

“Yeah,” Keith says. “I mean, I haven’t heard any complaints or anything.”

 

“He’s very nice to the customers, and to the staff as well.” She continues.

 

Keith, although confused, voices his agreement. “Yeah.”

 

“He’s  _ very _ nice to  _ you _ .”

 

“ _ Allura _ .”

 

“I think it’s really cute, Keith.” Allura says. “How he always brings you some new snack to try, or how he always waits for you during closing so you can walk out together, or-”

 

“I  _ get _ it, he’s nice.”


	54. the fifty fourth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and you can wear my
> 
> sweatshirttttttt

“I don’t get you,” Lance says. “You know that there’s a chance they might need you outside or something and you don’t bring a jacket. You’re in a t-shirt for crying out loud!”

 

“Who knew that there would be a customer who needed ten bags of water softener today?” Keith asks, rubbing his cold arms. 

 

“I did, Keith.” Lance tells him. “That’s why _ I  _ came prepared and brought my sweater.”

 

Lance points towards the wall behind him. Keith scans the hookes and spots a bright blue sweatshirt that’s  _ probably _ Lance’s.

 

“Sweatshirt,” Keith corrects. 

 

“Wear it,” instructs Lance.

 

_ No _ . “No.”

 

“Come on,” Lance insists. “You’re freezing, I feel bad for you.”

 

“I don’t want your pity,” Keith hisses.

 

“I won’t pity you if you wear the sweater,” Lance offers. “Please?”

 

With a defeated sigh, Keith snatches the blue sweatshirt off the hook and pulls it over his head. He glares at Lance as he pushes his arms though.

 

Keith stands with his hands on his hips. “Happy?” 

 

Lance grins, his face reddening. “Yeah.”

  
  



	55. the fifty fifth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dear reader; youre the bees knees ;)

“You look mad,” Keith says.

 

“I am,” James confirms, sitting down on the couch beside Keith. “Do you know what I just dealt with?”

 

Keith shakes his head. 

 

“A guy came in, asking for a repellent that kills bees.  _ Honey bees _ .”

 

“What?” Keith frowns. “Who would want to kill honey bees?”

 

“This nature hating  _ jerk _ , apparently.” James seethes. “Said his kid was afraid of them or something.”

 

“But they’re so fuzzy...and  _ good for the earth _ .”

 

“I  _ know! _ Like why don’t you buy some  _ grow-a-spine _ spray instead and bathe your fucking kid with it!”

 

Keith laughs for a long time at that, James joining in eventually. 

  
  



	56. the fifty sixth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith's just looking for excuses at this point

“Keith,” Lance calls. “Where are the ladder-platform thingies. I can’t reach the fibreglass insulation.”

 

“It’s not that high,” Keith observes. “I’ll just lift you.”

 

Lance stares. “I’m sorry, you’ll what?”

 

“It’s not that high up, I’ll lift you.”

 

“You’ll  _ lift _ me.” Lance repeats. “You’re going to  _ lift me up _ .”

 

“What’s wrong with you today?” Keith asks him. “How many bags do you need?”

 

“...just one.”

 

“Perfect. I’ll lift you up on my shoulders and then you can just pull one off the shelf.”

 

“But I don’t-”

 

“Lance.”

 

“Okay, fine!” Lance says, a bit loudly. “Let’s just do this fast.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Keith moves behind Lance.

 

“Stand in front of me,” he directs. “And face the shelf.”

 

“ _ Duh, _ ” Lance says, moving into position. “Where else would I face, the floor?”

 

Bending at his knees, Keith snorts. “Personally, I don’t think that sassing the person who’s about to lift you off the ground is a wise idea.”

 

“You wouldn’t jeopardize my  _ safety _ ,” Lance says playfully. “I trust you!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I trust you too,” Keith replies, his head in between Lance’s legs. “Are you ready.”

 

“Yea _ -ah! _ ” Lance screaming when Keith begins to stand.

 

At his full height, Keith exhales. “You’re pretty light.”

 

“Is that a good thing?” Lance asks, sounding worried. “Or is it a  _ not-so-good _ thing.”

 

“It’s not good  _ or _ not-so-good,” Keith says. “It’s fine.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Stop sounding so scared,” Keith tells him, moving towards the shelf. “You’re not  _ that _ high up.”

 

After some rustling, Lance replies. “You know, I guess you’re right. I’m pretty tall already, and since you’re so short it’s not all that much higher than what I’m used to.”

 

“Remember that advice I gave you earlier? You probably shouldn’t insult me either.”

 

“Whatever,” Lance laughs. “Can I just drop this down?”

 

“Yeah, go for it.”

 

Although he expects it, the sound and air disturbance created by the large bag hitting the floor causes him to flinch. “Alright, you can get down now.”

  
  



	57. the fifty seventh chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> $$ for the name

“Thirty four dollars for a screwdriver?”

 

“It’s for the brand, Keith.” Allura explains.

 

“But it looks just like that screwdriver,” Keith says, pointing to the next row of screwdrivers.

 

“Remember that sweater you bought recently? Didn’t it cost eighty dollars?”

 

“Yeah, because it’s-oh.” Keith breathes with wide eyes.

 

“Brands, Keith.”

  
  



	58. the fifty eighth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their hands look like :( so their wallets can look like :)

“I need to get my nails done,” Romelle says absentmindedly, holding her hands out in front of her. “My poor hands.”

 

“Yeah, same.” Lance agrees. “All of this manual labour…”

 

Romelle brightens. “We should go!  _ Together! _ ”

 

“Yeah!” Lance says, excitedly. “Are you free this weekend?”

 

“Yes!” Romelle confirms. “Keith, you should come with us!”

 

“Uh,” Keith says, unprepared for being added into the conversation. “I...don’t do that.”

 

“Please, Keith?”

 

“Yeah Keith,” Lance joins. “Please?”

 

A sigh. “Fine”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment down below if you don't hate it! And if you DO hate it, feel free to criticize! <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr >> keithfanatic01 !!


End file.
